


And We Meet Again

by the_reason_im_here



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, Reunion Fic, mentions of genesis and sephiroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_reason_im_here/pseuds/the_reason_im_here
Summary: Zack has a pretty good life with his boyfriend Cloud, but what happens when an old mentor gets in contact with him?





	And We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote about a year (!!!) ago for the holidays and never got around to edit. Yet, I just finished editing and it's finally ready to post! Hope you all enjoy!

It was another cold and boring day- another cold and boring  _ week _ , really. Honestly, how can anyone have a good time when it’s snowing outside? Zack sighed as he walked through the front door of his and Cloud’s apartment. He really was not a winter kind of person. 

 

After locking the door behind him, Zack headed towards the kitchen, craving water and some yogurt. Maybe he’d even make a sandwich, he mused. He kissed Cloud’s hair as he passed the dining room table.

 

“How’s your day been, babe?” 

 

“Fine,” Cloud replied unenthusiastically. “You left your phone here by the way,” he added, flipping lazily through the pages of his new Rolling Stones magazine. 

 

Zack sighed as he closed the fridge. “I know. Did anyone call?”

 

“Yes, but I didn’t answer because of privacy reasons.” 

 

“Thank you for being so trusting, sweetheart,” Zack replied, looking at Cloud as pulled out condiments from the fridge for his sandwich. He saw a blush creep up his lovers’ cheeks, probably from the pet name. 

 

Taking a bite of his newly made snack, Zack dialed his voicemail. The familiar woman repeated the same directions as always and eventually played a message from someone who had called at 8:45 am. 

 

“Hello, Zack. At least, I hope this is Zack. It’s been a while hasn’t it?” A chuckle, a pause, then a sigh came through the speaker. “Well, Zack, when you get this, you can call me back at this number.” Another pause. “It’s Angeal, by the way.”

 

Zack almost choked in the middle of the message, taken over by complete shock. How did Angeal remember his number? Did he keep this number that long even though they hadn’t talked in years? He stood at the kitchen counter, one hand over his mouth, the other steadying him on the linoleum countertop. He stayed there, forehead creased, until Cloud finally caught his attention.

 

“Zack! Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s just,” Zack paused, letting his shoulders lose some of their tension. “That was my old friend… mentor might be a better word… His name is Angeal. We haven’t spoken in about 3 years.”

 

Zack explained how he and Angeal met. It was the worst day of summer temperature-wise. Zack was sure he was going to die out on the highway with no water and no AC and a dead phone. He tried to wave for help at passing cars to no avail and his car was too heavy to push on his own. He even admitted to Cloud that he hurriedly wrote his will on a napkin he found in his glove compartment (he always had a flair for the dramatic). Then suddenly, as Zack cried into his makeshift will, cursing at not having a Triple A card or money to call a tow, he saw a black truck pull up behind him in his rearview mirrors. A huge man stepped out, walking around Zack’s silver 2007 Saturn Aura towards the driver’s seat. Zack scrambled out of the car to introduce himself to the possibly helpful individual- or the possible kidnapper. In hindsight, Zack felt bad for thinking Angeal might be a kidnapper but the man was tall and built and while Zack was still ripped, this man was a  _ god _ . There’s no way Zack could have taken him. Thankfully, Zack didn’t have to because the knight in shining armor soon offered to help Zack get his car towed. 

 

“Oh Gaia, Cloud, the way I introduced myself was so cringy,” Zack sighed as he ran his hands over his face. 

 

“What did do?” Cloud asked, raising an eyebrow in interest. 

 

“When the car was being pulled onto the tow truck I said ‘Hi my name is Zack Fair and welcome to Jackass’.”

 

“Zack. You made a Jackass joke in front of a Greek god? How did he reply?”

 

“‘Hi my name is Angeal Hewley and you owe me one’.”

 

Cloud snorted. “I think I like him.”

 

Zack uncovered his face and smiled at the blond.

 

“It turned out that I knew him! He was friends with one of my bosses, Genesis.”

 

He had felt both relieved and worried by that statement because now he could definitely trust the burly man twice his weight with a resting bitch face but on the other hand, Genesis would be asking questions. 

 

He continued to tell the story of how he offered Angeal a KFC dinner for his kindness  (Zack was a fresh college graduate so he didn’t have a lot of money) to which Angeal accepted. They bonded over knowing Genesis at first and eventually they talked about taekwondo. He was actually the one who recommended Zack’s favorite taekwondo place. He couldn’t remember exactly how their relationship escalated, he could only recall that they became very close very quickly. Eventually, they started having potlucks which included Genesis (who had moved onto a different job shortly after Zack had started) and another man named Sephiroth.  

 

“So what happened? Why did you stop talking?” Cloud asked.

 

Zack thought for a while. “I… don’t know. I moved away because my apartment sucked and I found a better job farther away. I was busy all the time for a while and... we just kind of drifted apart. We were friends for 4 years.”

 

“How old is he?”

 

“When we met, I was eighteen and he was twenty-seven. So since I’m 27 now he’d be about,” there was a pause as Zack did the math. “36.”

 

“Wow, that’s an age gap.”

 

“I think it’s what I needed at the time, ya know? I needed someone older who I could look up to. He was a lot like a mentor for me, a father figure or older brother really. He seemed so wise.”

 

There was a small silence. “I need to call him back,” Zack added.

 

“You should. It sounds like you two were close.” 

 

And he did. He called Angeal with shaking hands that soon covered his mouth for the second time that day. The introductions started out awkward.  _ Hello?  _ It’s Zack.  _ Oh. Oh, thank Gaia I had the right number. Hey Zack.  _ Hi Angeal. It’s been a while.  _ Yeah… _

 

An awkward pause. 

 

“How are you?” Angeal attempted to pick up the conversation again.

 

“Good,” Zack’s voice cracked. He cleared his throat. “You?” 

 

“Fine. Feel old. My bones pop everywhere.”

 

Zack chuckled. “You’re only like, what? Thirty-six now?”

 

“Thirty-five actually but I feel eighty-three. Doesn’t help that my coworkers and friends keep giving me gray hair.”

 

Almost instantly the conversation between the two men became comfortable. Laughs and exaggerated gasps filled the conversation that lasted over two hours. Cloud watched as Zack got lost in the conversation, fondness filling up his chest.

 

Just like that, they built up their friendship again. They talked frequently and for a long time about anything and everything, especially Genesis and Sephiroth. They talked about life- family, hobbies, dating. Angeal was single and Zack talked about Cloud. Cloud even joined in on their conversations when Zack put Angeal on speakerphone. They all talked about the news, new T.V. shows, and swapped gossip.

 

“I definitely like him,” Cloud said as Zack hung up the phone from his almost once-a-day call with Angeal. Often they didn’t talk because they were too tired or too busy. 

 

“I wish I could meet him,” Cloud said after having skyped with him a few times with Zack.

 

Zack gasped and grabbed Cloud by the biceps, eyes widening. Even through his shock, Cloud could almost see the light bulb above his head.

 

“What a great idea,” Zack exclaimed. “We should meet up with him!” He kissed Cloud’s forehead. “You’re a genius babe.”

 

They talked about it on a three-way group call. They tried to make plans to just meet up for a weekend but it seemed Angeal was busy when Zack and Cloud weren't and Zack and Cloud were busy when Angeal wasn’t. That is, as they soon realized, except for holidays. Cloud made the suggestion of meeting up for Christmas since it was the closest holiday. Angeal originally declined, saying he’d be too much of a bother and that “surely you two have plans with friends and family”, to which Cloud took offense.

 

“You are our friend Angeal. Besides, shouldn’t we be asking you if you already had plans?”

 

There was a long pause in the call. 

 

“Seph and Gen are on vacation for this Christmas and,” he was quiet for a moment, hesitant. “I’m not close with my remaining family.”

 

“Well then,” Zack barged in chipperly. “It seems that none of us have ties to anyone for this Christmas so let’s make some with each other. Sound good?”

 

Angeal chuckled softly. “Sure.”

 

They planned the event out for the rest of the call. The plan was to catch up for a bit at Zack and Cloud’s apartment then go get dinner at a nice restaurant before finally coming back and watching a movie. Angeal would drive from where he lived to Zack and Cloud’s apartment- approximately a 2-hour drive. After that day, Zack and Cloud had about two months to get ready for the holidays. Buying presents was nerve-wracking but relatively easy. What killed the couple most was cleaning. Zack was so nervous that he insisted the house be spotless when Angeal arrived which, admittedly, he soon regretted. For about a week, each man worked on cleaning a part of the house as soon as they got home from work, leaving them tired and sore for a very long time.

 

Two months filled with cleaning, working, and shopping for presents passed quickly. The day came, Christmas Eve, that Angeal planned to be at Zack and Cloud’s apartment. Zack was, to say the least, impatient. He tried to distract himself with a movie, which worked for about 20 minutes, then with video games and phone games but when it came down to it, Zack was just too anxious. Around 6:30, when it was just getting dark, Zack got a call from Angeal who stopped to get gas.

 

“I should be there in about 30 minutes. That okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, of course!” Zack replied hurriedly. “We’re good to go on this end.”

 

“Good,” Zack could hear Angeal smile. “I’ll see you soon then.” 

 

Zack hung up the phone, hands shaking like they did when he first pressed the end call button on his cell phone almost a year ago. He walked around the apartment building to try and cool off his nerves only to start pacing in front of his own shared apartment. Cloud had also been waiting outside, keeping an eye on Zack to make sure he didn’t have a nervous breakdown. As his lover came back from around the apartment building, he immediately started asking questions. To himself or to Cloud the blond wasn’t quite sure.

 

“What if we’ve changed too much? What if our personalities clash? What if he doesn’t like the house? What if I’m not like he remembers? What if-”

 

Partially out of annoyance and partially out of worry that Zack was reaching his maximum pacing speed, Cloud grabbed Zack’s arms to halt his movements. 

 

“Listen to me Zackary, Angeal is going to love you just like he always has, okay? If he doesn’t he can leave and you never have to think about him again.”

 

Zack closed his eyes and took a deep breath, nodding his head in agreement. 

 

“Good,” Cloud replied to the action, letting go of Zack. “Now let’s go inside until he gets here. You must be freezing.”

 

Zack got a call from Angeal not 5 minutes later. “I’m here but I can’t see the apartment numbers.”

 

“Are you really that old?” Zack joked.

 

Angeal laughed. “Shut up jackass it’s just dark.”

 

“Alright, I’ll meet you out there.”

 

Zack was out of the door before he hung up and sure enough, there was the black truck that Angeal had told them to look for, parked with the engine on one car lot away. Zack gave him directions to the correct lot and soon Zack saw him. Angeal had definitely not changed much in appearance over the years. He was still tall, towering over Cloud when he came closer, and still handsome with the same scruff on his chin. His hair was a bit longer now. Angeal grabbed his bags out of the truck, asking for help, to which Zack and Cloud snapped out of their dazed states and quickly agreed to carry any luggage. 

 

“I’ll have to carry the Christmas presents to make sure no one peeks,” Angeal said, looking at Zack with a teasing eye.

 

“You haven’t even been here for two minutes and you’re already accusing me of something.”

 

“I found it necessary.” 

 

Cloud chuckled. 

 

Once they were inside the air became thicker, heavier.

 

“So,” Zack started as the trio stood in his living room. “Angeal, this is Cloud.” 

 

Cloud gave a small wave and moved forward to shake Angeal’s hand.

 

“It’s nice to finally to see you in person. Zack is a very lucky man.” 

 

Cloud blushed and thanked him quietly at first. Then he cleared his throat. “It’s an honor to meet someone who has been so important in Zack’s life. I’m glad I can finally see you in person. You’re taller than Zack led me to believe.” Cloud shot him a glare. Angeal laughed. 

 

Angeal moved a few steps across the room to Zack. “Do you think a hug would be too much to ask?”

 

Zack grinned, almost catapulting himself towards Angeal. “You’re still a big teddy bear aren’t you?”

 

Once again the jovial and teasing atmosphere dispersed. Cloud watched as the hug prolonged, longer than most. He watched as Angeal propped his chin on Zack’s shoulder and sighed. He watched as Zack leaned his cheek on Angeal’s shoulder. Cloud saw how tears came from Zack’s eyes as he whispered:

 

“I missed you a lot.”

 

And his heart clenched as Angeal whispered back. “I’ve missed you too.”

 

They pulled back at about the same time and Angeal saw the wet stains on Zack’s face. 

 

“Aw Zack. It’s okay.”

 

Finally, Cloud intervened, coming over to the two, careful not to interrupt an important moment. He put an arm around Zack’s waist and held his hand. 

 

“You good?” He whispered.

 

“Yeah. I’m fine I just,” he used his shirt sleeve to wipe off his eyes. “I was not as ready as I thought I was.” 

 

He laughed and opened his eyes to see Angeal and Cloud looking at him with concerned faces. 

 

“Really. I’m fine. I’m good. I’m just really happy.”

 

“Well,” Cloud started to reply, clasping his hands together and smiling. “Let’s get this holiday started then. I planned on baking tonight. Anyone want to join me?”

 

“Are you making them from scratch?” Angeal asked. 

“Yes! I’ve been meaning to try it for a while.”

 

“Ah ha! Angeal is a cooking master,” Zack stated.

 

“I’ve had my share of experiences around a stove,” Angeal concurred. 

 

“So it’s settled. It’s time for our own version of Bake Off.”

 

With flour, eggs, and sarcastic humor, their reunion concluded and their holiday began.


End file.
